koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chinami
Character Interview As in mock interviews with Haruka 5 Chinami, one before the game was released and one in the memorial book. Only the hachiyou have it though unfortunately. If I get the Kazahanaki ones, I guess I can put those here too. Sake neko (talk) 03:54, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Neoromance Avenue version Interviewer (I): Here comes our next guest. Please introduce yourself! Chinami ©: I'm Chinami. I'm the acting representative of the Suzaku of Heaven. I: Chinami, eh? Is that your real name? C: It-Tha-That's not important. I: Ah, knew it. What's your real name? Is there a reason why you won't tell us? C: Argh, get off my case! I already gave you an answer. You listen here: I don't want to tell you because... I'm still dependent on my father and brother's greatness. I've got nothing to my name to brag about. I: So your father and brother are big shots. C: Yes, they are. They're wonderful men who love our land and have the credentials to make it change. They want to rectify our land with noble ideals of independence. They're one of a kind. Their work leaves me awestruck. I: It's like, you're so young but you're so sure of yourself. Pretty serious guy. C: What're you talking about? I know my path and the goal I want to achieve. I'd give my life to reform my country. It's the same for any other patriot. I: Wonder if every revolutionary thinks the same way you do. It's funny. You make it sound so wonderful, but it somehow feels like it won't last. Well, anyway, please state your parting message for fans. C: Before I knew it, it's nearly time for us to meet. I can't wait. ...W-Wait, it's not like... It's not like I wanted to see you or anything. I was just thinking of working beside you in the future. That's all! Memorial Book version I: How do you spend your free days? C: If I finished my tasks for the day, I read and write. Oh, and I do martial arts training. I: Oh, come on! You're the youngest! Do something that sounds your age. C: Wh-Why does it sound like you're accusing me? Anyway, I'm always about day-to-day discipline. I: What are your thoughts about your opposite guardian? C: Okita is rather famous, even if he is a captain of the Shinsengumi. He's different than how I imagined him, but I can vouch for his swordsmanship. I: And how did you imagine him? C: That he would be a robust warrior of valor. Instead, he's like a doll of no will or motivations for himself. He's strong, but his blade never hesitates over anything. ...It's a bit different now. I know he has some emotions. I: Commentary straight from the heart. So, what would you like to do in the restored modern world? C: I would like to experience this "suupa markets" they talked about. And... I would like to go this school she talked about. I: With her? C: N-No! I-I wasn't implying going to classes with her at all! I was just... I was just thinking of the education and studying with people around my age. And nothing else. Don't read so deeply into it! I: Let's leave it off there. Thank you so much for your time!